


Allen's Affection

by affraying



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: A New Beginning
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/affraying/pseuds/affraying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allen just gets a little jealous sometimes. Monologue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allen's Affection

My girlfriend is terrible. She never gives me any attention. Whenever I see her around town, she's always busy pleasing other people. I can't remember the last time we held hands, even. Oh, she's just terrible.

I should do something about it. I've been meaning to, for the past couple of months now.

But I know she doesn't forget about me. Sometimes I wake up to find flowers from her outside my doorstep. She shows affection in the weirdest of ways. It still doesn't feel like we're in a relationship, though.

I go to pester my friend, Neil, today to seek for advice.

Why are you looking at me like that? Huh. He's probably surprised that the great Allen is asking him about relationship matters - after all, how could any woman resist me? My girlfriend's probably the only exception.

So she has a soft spot for animals, you say? Oh, no wonder she visits you so much then. You own a ranch, now, don't you? It was all for the animals - hey, don't slap me.

So today I go to the pet shop to get a pet. A feline. Because cats are elegant, beautiful animals. This will surely capture my girlfriend's attention.

Though, the cat isn't much. It's very quiet. Which is weird, because I thought Rod said that the Siamese were supposed to be a talkative species.

No matter. The less noise that creature makes, the better, I suppose. I stop by the pet shop again, today, because I had forgotten to buy cat litter.

Oh, wait, what...? An animal here got stolen last night? That's terrible. They left traces of blood too? Seriously? The thief could have injured - or even killed - the animal before taking it away! I feel sorry for you, Rod. Don't be so down. Cheer up.

As I go back home, I think of possibilities of who could have done it. Who could have the nerve and guts to kill and steal an animal right from the pet shop? They would have to be a wretched person. A terrible, terrible person.

I go back home to be greeted with the cat I got from yesterday. Of course, it doesn't open its mouth to meow. I figure it's practically a mute. Kitty just glances at me as I come through the front door. Cat's eyes are so beautiful. This Siamese's eyes are so pretty, staring at me as if it wants to pierce my soul.

I guess I just have a thing with cats.

* * *

 

The cat thing - I don't think it's working. I told my girlfriend I just got a pet, and when she entered my house and saw Kitty, she immediately told me she had an errand to run, and left.

Weird. I didn’t think she was one to dislike cats.

I think my girlfriend and Neil have been getting much closer lately. That can't be a good thing. I know for a fact Neil hates my guts as well - having him steal my girlfriend away would only make his ego even bigger.

What is it that Neil has that I don't? I don't understand.

I'm having small talk with another good friend of mine, Rod. He says that my girlfriend really likes Neil's way of dressing, apparently. Is it that jacket thing that makes him look like a wannabe rock star?

Determined, I approach Yuri and request for her to make me an apparel similar to Neil's jacket-thing. Surprisingly, she refuses. She said that Neil's type of clothing - Goth, she states - was not something she had the ability to make.

I narrow my eyes. Really now? I don't believe her. But sweet, quiet Yuri had no reason to lie. The tailor's hands can make anything. Her hands are amazing. Her hands...

Oh, her hands.

The next few days, I visit Yuri again to see if I could somehow plead her to tailor for me. I do love my girlfriend that much. If it was my fashion sense that she does not like, I would change it. And now, I need Yuri to do that.

How very unfortunate. Eight out of ten of Yuri’s fingers got injured a few days ago. However, if you looked at her fingers closely, her bandages were wrapped in a zig zag manner. Almost as if someone had cut them... With a pair of sewing scissors.

Yuri wouldn't do that to herself, now, would she? When I asked her how she got her fingers cut, she stared at me like I was the devil standing. Then, she cried.

Perhaps I should have been gentler. All I want is for her to tailor clothes my girlfriend would like.

I go home, dejected, with a pair of red scissors tucked in my pocket.

* * *

I try to approach her today. You know, my girlfriend. I tell her that her hair is beautiful, but I say that I could make its beauty top-notch. However, she declines my invitation, instead saying she has an appointment with Neil.

'Appointment'? Isn't that a code word for 'date'?

Why are you with him? Are you cheating on me? I'm getting angry. No, I'm furious.

Neil. Neil. Neil. That stupid guy. Why is it him? Why not me? Why do you never give any attention to me? Even though you're mine, you -

No. Neil is terrible. So terrible. The nerve of him, to steal someone who's taken! I should go have a word with him. Yes, that sounds like a good idea. He and I will talk, over a nice cup of strongly brewed coffee. I'll give that bastard a warning, and then he'll back off.

And then my girlfriend will come back to me, running to my arms, when Neil is gone.

_When Neil is gone..._

Neil doesn't say much during our talk. He does agree to stay away from my girlfriend, though, so that's a relief. I think the bond between Neil and I has also gotten stronger. He doesn't glare at me so much, like last time. He stayed over for the day, too, would you believe that!

Today, my girlfriend is really sad. No, in fact, the whole town is sad. Everyone is depressed. Except for me. What's going on?

Today, everyone is wearing black. And for the first time in a long while, Neil is glaring at me.

* * *

No progress between my girlfriend and me. I'm starting to get terribly impatient. She's testing me, isn't she? Aren’t all women like this? They enjoy pressing, and pressing, until there's nothing more to press. Why? Isn't the situation with Neil already settled? Or does she dislike me that much?

Now she's hanging out more with Rod. What a bitch. So when I chase one away, you'll just chase after another? Darling, what are you doing?

Why won't you ever look at me? My love for you can't match with anything in the entire world. I would do anything you ask of me, you just have to ask. Anything! But you're not asking. You're going behind my back, laughing with other guys, is that it? And with Rod, no less! I thought he and I were good friends! Rod, you should be ashamed as well. I thought we were always there for each other, and you... You!

Rod, you're terrible. Just terrible.

Rod, I should give you a warning as well. Just like Neil.

Aw, don't be like that. Why are you suddenly so quiet? I don't bite, I'm just telling you that I love my girlfriend. You know, man, you know! You're a nice guy. I'm sure you understand me.

Today, the same thing happened as before. Everybody's really sad. Everyone's gathered and wearing all black. Hey, guys. Don't be like that. Being sad isn't good for you, you know. You should be more like me. Be happy!

... Huh? Why are you all looking at me like that?

If this is just a town prank on me, I'm not getting it.

Seriously, stop it! I don't understand.

Nobody is looking at me the right way.

In fact, I think they're all talking about me behind my back. Angry. People are angry. At me?

Oh, Rod? Why are you in my house now? What's with the sudden arrival?

What's that? You want to stay over too?

Great! You and Neil can accompany each other!

* * *

Right now, my girlfriend is totally gone. We're not even friends anymore, I think. She's cut off all connections with me. Whenever I try to talk to her, she says she has an errand to run. The flowers that always appear on my doorstep have stopped coming too. Oh, she's really done it now.

... Is what I would say, but some of the townspeople seem off. My girlfriend included. The whole of the town, actually. It's been putting me on edge. Everyone stares at me with such cold eyes. Like I'm a bad person. Like... Like I'm some criminal.

I just got home today. Ew, the house stinks. Neil, Rod, you guys are still here? Don't you guys have shops to run? Is it really okay to keep crashing at my house? It's fine by me and all, but... Take a shower once in a while, okay?

Oh wow, I've almost forgotten I have a cat. Kitty, you should eat your food. Your bowl's been lying there untouched for weeks.

Hmm. I’m thinking about my relationship with the town. When did people start looking at me that way? When did people start whispering about Allen behind his back? I think it was...

After Neil’s funeral?

...

What?

* * *

When I was eating, I suddenly got it. I had the brightest idea. I wonder why it didn't strike me earlier. I would just have to approach my girlfriend myself! Yes, that's it. She must have been too shy, that poor girl. I am a man of high standing, after all. Why didn't this dawn upon me earlier?

I dash out of my home. Neil, Rod, you take care of the house for me, okay?

I knock on her door. I'm nervous. Of course I am! She's gone cold towards me, after all. I need to regain her warmth. When she opens the door, her eyes widen. But not in shock. In fear. In absolute terror. Is she scared of seeing me, because she doesn't know what to say?

She's about to close her door. No, wait! I can't let her run away now. Darling, please, I have something to talk to you about… Please open the door. My whole world depends on this!

Thank you. Why don't you open the door a bit wider? Ah, that a bit too wide for you? Alright, I understand. No matter. We can talk just like this.

You know, we've been getting really distant, lately, don't you think? What with you and Allen... And then you with Mod... And you've even stopped giving me gifts! Is something wrong? You can tell me anything, you know. I am your boyfriend.

Don't stare at me like that. You know exactly what I'm talking about.

You're making me angry.

_"We've never even met."_

...

...

...

You're the lowest of the low, dear. You're the worst. You're terrible. Just terrible!

* * *

Hey, Neil, Rod! I've brought my girlfriend over. We had some issues, but we just sorted them out! Isn't that great?

I don't even care that you guys stink like hell now. I'm just so happy my girlfriend and I are back together!

Darling, dear, come here please. Let me do your hair. I'm sure a whole day of working has done your hair injustice. Hmm. Was your hair always this red? Weird. I always remembered it to be an eye catching colour of blonde.

No matter - whoa! What are you doing here, Dunhill? What are you officers doing in my house? Came to pay me a visit? Haha, how flattering of you.

Who are those men behind you? Hey, hey, what are they doing?! Don't touch me! Neil, Rod, do something! Where are you taking me?!

My girlfriend! My... My -

What's her name again...?

* * *

I shouldn't be here. What the hell? This is a place for criminals. For evil people. Not for people like... Like me!

They accuse me for murder, they say. No, the officer states that it was three cases. _Three_! Are they seriously saying that I, a lowly artist, am responsible for three cases of murder?

I've been wrongly accused. Yes, that's right. I'm innocent. I know I am! Allen is not the cause for something as ridiculous as this. I don't remember ever stabbing someone with a knife. My girlfriend, she...

Oh, what must she be thinking right now? She has to be on my side. She always has. I know she'll stand up to me in this nonsensical court. I know she will! She's too much of a saint to let me be accused of something I didn't even do.

This is stupid! Right now I'm in a jail cell. A jail cell! The man in front of me must be a guard. He's holding some sort of paper.

Maybe I'll talk to him. Surely, I must persuade to someone that I'm innocent. Hey, mister, you should let me go. You guys got the wrong guy.

Ha, you don't believe me? What's that in your hands?

I snort. A paper with a list of names? Read it out then. I'm a hundred percent sure my name isn't there.

...

The guard reads the paper out, just as I had asked.

"Suspect: Allen

First victim – Yuri Jensen; though not killed, victim's fingers were slashed by a pair of sewing scissors.

Second victim – Neil Wattson; victim's tongue was cut off. Body found in victim's home. Died from excessive bleeding.

Third victim – Rod Payne; victim's head suffered several blows from a pair of sewing scissors. Body found in town square. Died from excessive bleeding.

Fourth victim -"

I didn't recognize the last name.

* * *

I got rid of the guard. I didn't know I was that strong, really! It surprises me myself.

I think I managed to sneak out of the jail. That place is so lightly guarded, even Rod could do it with his eyes closed. Speaking of Rod, I gotta go find him. And Neil. And... Her.

What lies. Of course they're not dead! The police are such terrible liars. I was just with them in my house yesterday. I'm never wrong. Hah! If they're dead, I'll kill myself!

Really, I will!

I go back to my house. Of course, they're not there. Why would they be? They probably left after everyone else did. Neil, Rod, my girlfriend...

Guys, where are you?

I need you, guys. Where did you go? I'm looking for you, but I can't find you. I have an idea for myself. It'll be just like hide and seek. I know it's childish, but I can't think of anything else to call this game.

Come out, guys. I'm getting really scared now. Please.

Neil, Rod? Did they take you? Are you going to come back?

My girlfriend... Did they take her, too?

Dear... I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you. I'm sorry for being a jealous freak. I should have been more of a man and told you of my insecurities. I'm terrible.

I loved you. I loved you so much. But you, you never saw that. That way, it's fair. You're terrible, too.

I'll find you, I promise. I'll go looking for you. Even if... I have to murder again.

And when I find you, they'll pay.

I'll make them cry like how I'm crying right now.

They'll hate me. But you'll love me, won't you?

* * *

 

Guys?

I found you.

But you’re so cold. 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded from my fanfictiondotnet account.
> 
> Allen and his girlfriend have never actually met - that's why he doesn't know her name. He's just been watching her from afar and clung to the assumption that she belongs to him. If you noticed, this was also inspired from that vocaloid song, The Tailor Shop In Enbizaka.
> 
> Thank you for reading! I'm a bit new to this website, so forgive me for any novice errors.


End file.
